This is War! (OCS NEEDED)
by Londonlovelight
Summary: (9 OCS NEEDED) Rin is tired of seeing the host club brainwash the girls at Ouran academy. I mean what's so great about a bunch of pretty boys? What started with a minor experiment, Rin finds herself creating her own hostess club with her friends in order to override the boy's. With a full on war developing, there are consequences to falling in love...especially with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for taking your time to look at this.

So I haven't been watching any anime lately, nor have I written any fanfiction (for like the past year…), but I suddenly had a really strong urge to do my own Ouran High school host club fic ^_^

So here is the basic outline of story's plot. I really don't mean to copy anyone if I have a similar plot to their's _:

Rin (my OC) is tired of seeing the Ouran high school host club brainwash the girls at the academy! It seems like everyone except her and her friends are head over heels in love with the pretty boys! What started with a minor experiment, Rin finds herself creating her own hostess club with her best friends. With the help of three male classmates, they plan to destroy the host club. What seems like a little fun at first becomes full out war, especially when you don't plan to fall in love with the enemy.

Yeah… sorry for my unoriginality. I suck at creating OCs as well, if you haven't noticed.

The guys serve more as managers that see over the hostesses and make sure they don't get into (too much) trouble. I will have a separate form for them under the hostesses/best friend form.

**I'm looking for:**

**~6 females (Hostesses/best friends)**

**~3 males (Managers/friends) **

General guidelines:

~**PM only. None will be accepted on review.**

~The deadline is now March 20th, 2014.

~**This isn't a first come first served thing. **I appreciate OCs that are thought out well, and detailed. The more detailed, the more likely I shall pick them.

* * *

HOSTESS/BEST FRIEND FORM:

General:

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (15-18)

School year: (1st year, 2nd year,etc.)

Nationality:

Personality: (A small paragraph at least, please remember they are not perfect)

Family:

Background history: (A small paragraph too)

Appearance:

Hair style/color/length:

Eye color:

Height:

Skin tone:

Body build:

Piercings/scars/etc:

Clothes outside of school:

How they act towards/feel about Rin:

Role in group: (Are they the one in charge of cuteness? The one in charge of laughs? Rebellious? Please match close to personality)

Reason for joining the Hostess club:

Would they like to be the Vice President?:

Would they like a relationship:

If yes to the question above, top 3 host members you want to be with:

Etc:

Habits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Are they in any other clubs? If so, what?:

Are they hiding any secrets?:

Anything I missed?:

* * *

RIN'S OC FORM

General:

Name: Rin Takayumi

Nickname: Rinnie (she gets annoyed if you call her this though)

Age: 16

School year: 2nd year

Nationality: American/Japanese

Personality: Rin is energetic and tends to want to be doing something at every moment of everyday. She plans trips for the member of the hostess club, comes up with crazy ideas and tends to get them in trouble for not being able to keep her mouth shut at moments. Rin can come off as insensitive at moments, as she speaks her mind, and can be a bit dramatic at times, but she means well. When something serious happens to her friends, Rin will get serious, and try and comfort them the best she can. She won't hesitate to voice her opinion on a matter.

Family: One mother, Hanna Takayumi, age 35.

Background history: Rin's mother went to study abroad in America, where she met and fell in love with Rin's father. The two were happy, but Hanna became pregnant with Rin and was forced to return to Japan. Hanna's parents were owners of a small, yet successful company. Rin never knew her father. Rin barely able to attend Ouran from the money her grandparents make, though only because they want Rin to inherit their company, though she doesn't want to. Rin doesn't really like to talk about this to anyone.

Appearance:

Hair style/color/length: Long straight dark brown hair that reaches her elbows, has side swept bangs that covers part of her right eye

Eye color: Dark grey

Height: 5'4"

Skin tone: Fair skinned

Body build: slim/normal body build, with an average chest size.

Piercings/scars/etc: Single piercings, minor scars on knees.

Clothes outside of school: Anything that's hoodie-like, dark blue skinny jeans and combat boots if winter/fall. For summer/spring, still anything hoodie-like with any type of shorts and vans.

Role in group: She could be known as "The Chaos" in the group. She usually drags the group into situations that they could have easily avoided if Rin could keep her mouth shut.

Top 3 host members you want to be with: I haven't decided

Are they in any other clubs? If so, what?: Nope

Are they hiding any secrets?: To be revealed in later chapters

* * *

MANAGER/CLASSMATE FORM

General:

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (16-18)

School year:

Nationality:

Sexuality:

Personality: (A small paragraph at least)

Family:

Background history: (A small paragraph too)

Appearance:

Hair style/color/length:

Eye color:

Height:

Skin tone:

Body build:

Piercings/scars/etc:

Clothes outside of school:

How they act towards/feel about Rin:

Reason for joining the Hostess club/how they joined: (Were they blackmailed? XD Because they needed some excitement in their lives? Please explain how they joined)

Would they like a relationship:

(If yes to above, it will probably be with a hostess member)

Etc:

Habits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Are they in any other clubs? If so, what?:

Are they hiding any secrets?:

Anything I missed?:

I believe thats it ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's the 16th, so I believe you deserve a little update.

I seriously can't decide what I'm going to do with the story yet. I've been very busy with school lately, and I'm going to Japan to visit relatives soon, so I've had to do extra well in classes and ugh, it's a mess :P

So yes, go and beat me up, but I'm extending my deadline to the 20th for character submissions. As well, I will now allow for as many submissions to be entered as you'd like.

I will say, I'm actually a little surprised, I haven't gotten as many submissions as I hoped, so that also contributed to the later submission date. While I'll still allow female hosts, I'd really like to start having more guy/manager submissions, since I've only had like 2.

So yes, once again I'm a liar... I'm not going to finalize any hostesses/managers till the deadline, so yeah, I'm wiping that slate clean. :P

* * *

Hostess: Rin Takayumi

Hostess:

Hostess:

Hostess:

Hostess:

Hostess:

Hostess:

Manager:

Manager

Manager:

That's about all for now, I'll answer questions people have asked via PM as soon as possible.

When I release who made it into the story, I'll post who they are paired with, and I'll follow up with a chapter soon after. Sorry again, London


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, Tomorrow is the last day for submissions.

NO MORE FEMALES, I need MALES!

Thank you to everyone who has submitted an entry so far, I promised I have looked at everyone's :)


End file.
